This project applies multimedia computer technologies with the first full speech feedback capability on graphics-based computers (Windows 3.1 and Apple Macintosh) to computer software for persons with age-related cognitive disabilities such as memory problems. Applications include the development of computer-assisted assessment tools, aids to independence, such as memory joggers, and quality of life enhancers, such as reading assists. ScreenTalk(TM) will provide the capability to change the form and presentation of computer display information for and by elderly people and to receive human quality voice feedback. Phase I will develop the necessary technologies. Phase II will develop basic assessment tools and assistive modules obtained from extensive input and testing from specialists and field agencies serving the needs of people with age- related cognitive difficulties. Documentation and technical support will assist specialists in tailoring applications to specific settings, groups, and individuals.